


That time when Yoongi and Zitao really missed each other and ended up fucking against the front door

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Let's make love not fanwars [5]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Basically, Door fucking, M/M, Smut, They fuck against the door, not gonna lie, this is mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Yoongi and Zitao might have been dating or years, but with Zitao in China and Yoongi stuck in Korea, so when they finally get to see each other... fucking happens





	That time when Yoongi and Zitao really missed each other and ended up fucking against the front door

**Author's Note:**

> And this was what was voted for! At the end of the story, I will show the rest of the pairings and the order they are shown in!

Yoongi for his own thought that his group mates were being dramatic, it had really taken them all this many years to realize that they were going to be dating exo members? Yoongi could have told them that YEARS ago, but he had decided that he should probably just let people figure it out on their own.

After all, he had his own boyfriend and everything else really wasn’t his problem.

He was aware on the surface that people wouldn’t suspect for him to be dating Zitao of all people, he was one of the oldest members of BTS and the Chinese boys one of the youngest at that time, members of Exo.

But in reality, they were actually the same age, and while Yoongi was aware that he came off a lot more mature than Zitao, the former Exo member could be serious when he needed to, he was just a little more relaxed than the BTS member.

Then there was the difference in heights, like Zitao was tall… Taller than Namjoon tall, and Yoongi was very much… Not that, but it was still okay, they made it work, at times it was hard on Yoongi’s neck and back, but since they could really only makeout hidden away, they could still make it work.

That was what lead to where they currently were, Yoongi had gone to pick up his boyfriend at the airport, well he had waited in the car for Zitao to sneak there, the other idol hadn’t announced that he was in Korea yet, hoping to spend a few days with Yoongi before people started looking for him.

It was snowing outside, enough that nobody other than them was outside, and after Zitao had gone to put his stuff in a hotel room, he had somehow managed to convince Yoongi to take a walk with him outside.

They hadn’t gotten that far before Zitao seemed to decide that it was dark enough and the streets empty enough to back Yoongi up against the wall leaning over him, the giant hood on the Chinese hood covering both of them when he leaned down to press his lips against Yoongi’s.

For a few seconds Yoongi allowed himself to enjoy the rough lips of his boyfriends against his own, before pushing him away a little, heat gathering in his cheeks as he blushed and mumbled  “not here, people could see” while looking away from Zitao.

But the younger was not having any of that “come on, there is nobody here, nobody is gonna see us, it’s way too cold for anybody other than us to be crazy enough to be outside, just one little kiss. Haven’t you missed me?”

The thing was Yoongi had missed the taller way-way too much, with the other spending all his time in China and him in Korea it was hard to see each other, but they still did the best to make it work, texting and calling each other as much as they could.

“Stupid,” Yoongi mumbled as he easily gave in as he raised himself to the top of his toes to wind his arms around the other's neck “of course I did, but I don’t wanna cut this short just cause we both get caught up in a scandal.”

Suddenly almost a light went on behind Zitao’s eyes “oh we did say that we were going to pay back Seokjin for what he and Kyungsoo did to your bed didn’t we?”

Yoongi seemed not to please with the thought of how Seokjin and Kyungsoo did to his poor bed, his bed was his favorite thing place in the world, well after his studio or Zitao’s arms, not that he was gonna say the last one out loud the Chinese ego would be horrible to deal with if he said it out loud “We don’t talk about that, I still have nightmares of that.”

“I still can’t believe Soo and Seokjin fucking in your bed, who knew Kyungsoo had it in him it seems almost unbelievable.” his voice were raised a little with his laughing, “you should have told Junmyeon! He almost half in the bottom of a bottle after catching Jungkook and Minseok in the dance practice room and Namjoon and Jongin almost getting caught at the Mama awards, it’s hilarious to watch him panic talk with Yifan. I don’t think he have completely understood that he isn’t actually our mother and if anything Minseok is older than him.”

“We should tell him about all the shit Jimin, Sehun and LuHan gets up to,” Yoongi had a grin on his lips as he looked up at the much taller idol, the snow was getting caught by Zitao’s hood, having Zitao with him had this effect on him, he felt a lot… looser? Happier? With his boyfriend with him, he missed the days where the other was still with Exo and they got to see each other more, but he also understood why Zitao needed to get out of there.

Yoongi himself was one of the people pushing the Chinese member to leave, he was so tired and exhausted from seeing Zitao injured and unable to heal cause SM simply wasn’t given him the time. When Zitao had finally agreed, Yoongi couldn’t have been happier, something as silly as seeing each other more meant nothing compared to having the other healthy and in a good mental space.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Zitao’s voice was slightly whiny, as he buried his head in Yoongi’s shoulder, which very much couldn’t be comfortable with how tall he was.

“Look at you how?” this was a conversation they have had many times before, but Yoongi couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he reached under the hood to run his hand through the other bleached locks.

“So fond, like you can’t believe that I am actually here, it makes me feel worse for not being here more often, you work so damn hard and I feel bad for not being there when you need me,” people often looked at Zitao and still saw the maknae of Exo M, but they forgot that he was now a day a 25 year old man, not a boy anymore.

Yoongi himself had the habit of doing that, forgetting that they were actually only less than 2 months apart in age, “You know I don’t judge you for having a career, if we are doing it that way, shouldn’t we be mad at me for not going to China and seeing you more often, after all I am in a group, while you are a solo artist.”

“This is never going to lead anywhere great, now show me to this new dorm of yours, we have a bed to defile.” the facial expression of Zitao’s were straight up wicked, and while Yoongi felt like he shouldn’t agree to this, that he really should be more mature, he couldn’t stop himself from leaning up and placing one more kiss on the others soft lips.

“Let’s go then, everybody should be out, so we have the space to ourselves and can do what we want to.”

“Well damn, here I was looking forward to scandalizing your group or my own former group.” but he let Yoongi go stepping a few steps out, “show the way tho.”

“I am pretty sure the main question would be since when were dating and the fact that they don’t even know that we know each other” Yoongi felt loose and happy with Zitao near him, and he sneaked his much smaller hand into Zitao’s happily sucking up the others heat.

Zitao just gave Yoongi’s hand a squash letting him lead the way “that would be such a weird conversation, everybody seems to think that I am still 18 and would accuse you of corrupting a child.”

“That is still so weird to me, we are the same damn age, but people seem to think I am much older than I am and you much younger.” Yoongi shrugged, showing Zitao the way through the snow, luckily he hadn’t gotten a hotel far away from their dorm, so the walk wasn’t that bad, plus they got to enjoy the walk together.

The dorm was silent and empty when they got there, just as expected, which lead to Zitao pushing Yoongi up against the door as soon as it was closed “hey,” he was wiggling his eyebrows at Yoongi with a grin “funny seeing you here.”

Yoongi for his was none too impressed “I thought you wanted to defile Seokjin’s bed?” He knew Zitao, the younger was always so half desperate to get his hands on Yoongi when they had been apart for a while, and this was the longest they had been apart since they had gotten together.

“Well I did, but I am kinda thinking of fucking you against the door, I have been hitting the gym lately, and I feel like I can without a doubt fuck you against it holding up your weight, it’s not like you really weigh anything.”

“I think this is…” he never got to finish his sentence as Zitao was eagerly kissing him while unzipping his winter jacket helping it off his arms.

As the former exo member was done trying to suck Yoongi’s soul out through his mouth, he moved his mouth to suck at Yoongi’s throat, making marks on the olders pale skin, he always loved to give Yoongi hickies, he was so pale that even the smallest mark could be seen for weeks after it, he was aware that the makeup noonas hated him, even if they didn’t know that he was the one doing it, but that still didn’t mean that he was gonna stop doing it, “don’t think about it, just go with the flow, and this way nobody can walk in on us.”

Zitao’s statement was actually terrible, but Yoongi was starting to be way to turned on to actually think too much about it, all he could really do was follow Zitao’s flow, cause to be honest he had missed the other just as much, and really getting fucked up against the door didn’t seem that bad if he didn’t think about it too much. He trusted Zitao not to drop him, plus the younger was palming at his ass and that was really all it took for Yoongi to lose focus on what was going on.

Yoongi was quick at helping Zitao out of his own winter jacket, letting the heavy jacket fall on the ground and being quickly abandoned, which really wasn’t right, since knowing the younger it was probably some kind of brand that Yoongi didn’t even care to know about, but that wasn’t the important point at that moment, the important part was that it was no longer covering Zitao’s long body from Yoongi’s wandering hands.

Both were at that point clearly turned on, and Yoongi popped the bottom of the youngers jeans so he could get his hands down his pants and palm him outside of his underwear, while Zitao wasn’t completely hard yet, there was a clear reaction when Yoongi started teasing him, a harsh bite was given to the rappers collarbone, and Yoongi wasn’t even sure if it was a warning, a promise or just the others need to mark him all over.

Not to be outdone, Zitao was quick at also getting Yoongi's pants  buttoned open and pushed down his skinny hips, a light pat was given on his thigh “Turn around baby, I need to prep you.”

While Yoongi did as he was asked, he also realized one issue with the plan, “you are not preparing me with spit again, we have tried that, that doesn’t give enough lubrication and you are not fucking me half dry again!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t have to, I come prepared.” the grin in the youngers voice was clear and Yoongi didn’t even need to be able to see him know that he was wearing a giant shit-eating grin.

Then he heard the very recognizable sound of a bottle being opened, making him realize that Zitao had somehow, for some reason… had lube in his pocket? Why was he even surprised, this was Zitao after all.

When they had first started dating, the younger had hormones out of control which to be honest wasn’t abnormal for idols, could you really blame them, vast majority of idols, who weren’t from Exo and BTS cause those just all seemed to be really really gay, were straight and more or less banned from even talking to anybody of the other gender, so hormones ended up being bunched up into a ball that no jerking off could help with.

Zitao had been no different, and after he once had tried to get a little frisky with Yoongi, which Yoongi for his own had been completely fine with until Zitao had put his hand on Yoongi’s ass trying to push it farther ending with him being kicked out of Yoongi’s bed with the very brisk words that they would rather fuck with lube, or they wouldn’t fuck at all.

After that Zitao seemed to always have lube with him, which at some point was definitely gonna land him in a controversy, but for now Yoongi couldn’t be anything but happy about it.

He wasn’t sure if they would have been able to get to the bedroom, he wanted Zitao and wanted him now! God when he had become so needy? He was normally so in control of himself and everything around him, but something about Zitao always got under his skin and got him going!

Yoongi could feel one of Zitao’s large hands gliding appreciating over the swell of his ass, Yoongi was skinny everybody and their mother knew that not just idol skinny, but crazy skinny, but Zitao still appreciated what ass Yoongi had, and he always made sure that Yoongi knew that.

“Hurry up!” Yoongi really wanted to get this show on the road, and to be honest… he had no clue when the rest of the BTS got home, but damn he hoped it wasn’t soon,

ZItao snickered behind, but he was quick to follow Yoongi’s orders, he always was, while Yoongi might prefer to bottom, there was no doubt about the fact that he was also the one who was in control of what that was going on and that he was the one wearing the pants in their relationship, a fact that Zitao was completely fine with.

Yoongi was tight around the two fingers the younger slid into him, while ZItao was aware of the fact that the rapper did enjoy fingering himself, he was also aware of the fact that Yoongi lived in a dorm with a roommate and there wasn’t always the option to take part in joys like that, and fingering yourself in the water really wasn’t as easy as porn made it. Water worked terrible as lube, and it would be awkward for Yoongi to take lube with him to the shower, or at least he said so, Zitao disagreed with him, he thought it was hot as fuck, but maybe he was biased. That was an option as well of course.

Yoongi was never very vocal during intercourse when they had first started sleeping together before they even started dating, it made Zitao really self-conscious at first, worried that he wasn’t making Yoongi feel good. Back then even he himself had felt like he was so much younger than the rapper, he would later admit the truth to Yoongi, and they would take over it.

Now, many years after the start of their relationship, Zitao still took pleasure in every word he could get out of the olders mouth, There was nothing better than when it finally became too much, and Yoongi could no longer hold in the noises, there was simply nothing better to Zitao.

Yoongi didn’t appreciate the slow almost teasing thrusting of the youngers fingers inside him “For fuck sake! Do you wanna fuck, or do you wanna be caught by somebody and then awkwardly have to explain why you are in Korea and why we are both playing Winnie the Pooh, shirt no pants?”

“So bossy,” Zitao teased, but he was quick at follow Yoongi’s order, taking a few precious seconds to finally get hands-on himself spreading lube over his arching erection, his skinny jeans were only just pushed down to his ankles, and to be honest this was clearly a bad idea, there was no way this would even end up in any good way.

But both of the idols were a little to focused on themselves to even think about that, they were way too focused on each other, not able to really think that well.

When they had first started fucking around, they had been careful, protection was important, and while they liked each other, they weren’t really ready to trust each other with their health yet, but as their trust and relationship grew they ended up getting tested together. Well not together, that was a scandal just waiting to happen, and neither of them really needed that.

But after they had both known that they were clean, and only wanted to be which each other, they had ditched the condoms.

Zitao took just a few seconds to look at Yoongi, he was beautiful like that, arm and head resting against the door holding himself up, ass stuck lightly out presenting himself a little, waiting for Zitao to do his fucking job, and who was he to deny his beautiful boyfriend?

Caging Yoongi in up against the door, Zitao reached down to feel up Yoongi one last time, before guiding himself to the olders entrance, Yoongi was always so damn tight at the first, Zitao was always too careful and slow for Yoongi’s taste, and that didn’t change.

While the Chinese idols seemed to want to take his time to slowly push in, Yoongi was not having that, ain't nobody has time for stuff like that! He leaned backward to meet Zitao’s hips, the almost whine he got out of the younger was worth everything.

“Fuck, you can’t just do that.” He was resting his forehead on the door above of Yoongi’s head, way too tall to lean it against Yoongi’s back, much to his own chagrin.

Yoongi to his point ground back on the younger, while yes there was a slight burn, but he liked that burn and he really wanted to get this fucking on the road! It had been months since he had seen Zitao, he deserved to be fucked, he deserved to be fucked good and hard.

Luckily Zitao did seem to catch onto what was happening and what Yoongi was trying to non the subtly show him, with on hand on Yoongi’s almost milky white hip and one holding his weight against the door, he started to thrust into the shorter male with slow, but strong controlled thrust.

They had been together for so many years that Zitao knew how Yoongi liked to be fucked, he knew exactly how to drive his boyfriend insane, he knew where to place his mouth right behind Yoongi’s ear to suck hard and force those little moans from the others mouth. He knew how to glide his hand from the others hip down to his erection, he knew how Yoongi loved to be jerked off, with a bit rougher touch than Zitao liked to use on himself, but it always got Yoongi going just the right way.

God Zitao had been stuck with just his hand for such a long time, it didn’t take long for him to start feeling the buildup inside himself, leading him too much more eagerly sucking on Yoongi’s neck and ear while jerking him off, telling him how beautiful he was like this.

Yoongi to his was starting to let out a few high pitched moans he couldn’t keep in anymore, Zitao was fucking him so well, all he could do was trying to thrust his hips back to meet the harsh thrusts of the younger male “so close.” Yoongi’s voice was more whiny than he would later like to admit, but damn he was so fucking close, it has been so fucking long, it was so damn good.

All it took was Zitao placing a non to gentle bite on his throat that would without a doubt be a pain to try and hide, and swiping his thumb over the top of Yoongi’s dick for the older to no longer be able to hold it, it was all too much, Zitao recently assault of his prostate with his rough hand and teeth on Yoongi was just to much.

Throwing his head back, he let out the loudest moan he had in months coming over Zitao’s hand and the door, at the same time as the younger released inside of him with a whiny moan of Yoongi’s name.

The never did get to enjoy the moments they had with each other in the afterglow, as the door was almost violently swung open, pushing the near boneless Yoongi and Zitao on the ground. Standing in the doorway was 3 exo beagles and one BTS beagle, all looking very confused about what was going on, and maybe a little disturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> The order of the next stories of this series:
> 
> Taehyung x Baekhyun x Chanyeol  
> Yixing x Hoseok  
> Suho x Yifan  
> Jongdae x a surprise
> 
> I hope you all liked this story!
> 
> [My kpop twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)


End file.
